1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instantly applicable correction fluid container structure. More specifically, this invention is directed to a correction fluid container structure which can semi-automatically dispense the fluid contents via a port on the top of a cap provided at the head of the correction fluid container, by pressing down the upper conical portion of an spring-mounted control means, having two opposing conical portions, which is received inside the cap.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore, the commercially available correction fluid container structure is one having a threaded cap with a brush used for dipping into the fluid contents and applying the contents onto the paper to mask an error or a stain.
However, since the correction fluid is highly volatile, while the conventional container is opened for use, the fluid contents dry up easily and hardens everywhere, i.e., on the opening of the container, inside of the cap, throughout the brush rod and the like. Consequently, the cap cannot be tightly closed and/or the fluid contents can hardly be used. In such circumstances, the hardened mass usually is dissolved by a solvent thinner or otherwise must be scraped to remove it.
Therefore, the conventional correction fluid container has the disadvantages of easily drying up and, readily exposing the contents to the air and is uneconomical because of the additional solvent thinner required. A need for an improved correction fluid container structure without the above-mentioned disadvantages is still existing.